Real
by Tesax
Summary: Un boxeador caído. Una mujer con un sueño roto. Una competencia... Él hace que olvide mi nombre. Una noche fue suficiente y olvide todo excepto al sexy boxeador que hace que mi mente y cuerpo arda en llamas de deseo.


Lamento la tardanza! disfruten, y comenten.

* * *

En la mañana el equipo 7 había salido con la misión de recuperar un gato; y ahora se dirigían al país de Las Olas. Sakura empezaba a preguntarse si a esto se refería Tsunade, con que las cosas seguirían su curso porque estaban destinadas a ser; eso significaba que todo sería exactamente igual a menos que ella interfiriera.

—¡OH, SÍ! ¡MUY BIEN!—Naruto levantaba sus brazos a las afueras de la aldea de La Hoja.

—¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto, Naruto? — Sakura se reía de la actitud escandalosa de su amigo.

—Es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea. ¡Ahora soy todo un viajero! ¡DEVERAS!— gritó exaltado y brincando de un lado a otro observando las afueras de la aldea.

Kakashi, Tazuna: el constructor de puentes, y Sasuke, observaban al ninja hiperactivo.

Sakura solo podía reír recordando como algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

—Oigan. ¿Se supone que debo confiarle mi vida a este debilucho?— preguntó el constructor de puente: Tazuna, mirando con disgusto al gennin anaranjado —. Él es una broma —apuntó.

Kakashi rió detrás de su máscara.

—Él está conmigo; y yo soy un Jounnin, así que no necesita preocuparse— ambos pasaron de Naruto continuando su camino.

 _¿Este debilucho? Es una broma_. Sonó en la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos fulminando al constructor.

 _¿Por qué tenemos que proteger a este vejete?_

—¡OI! ¡NUNCA INSULTES A UN NINJA! Yo soy uno de los mejores ninja que ha existido. —gritó enojado, apuntando al Tazuna.

Oh no... Aquí vamos de nuevo. Sakura observó y escuchó la eterna letanía de su amigo, moviendo sus labios repitiendo sus palabras.

—¡Algún día voy a ser Hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ¡Recuérdalo!—gritó orgulloso.

Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron y siguieron caminando dejando atrás a su compañero de equipo. El bosque a sus alrededores, el Sol quemándoles las espaldas; y Sakura trataba de recordar sus eventos pasados en esta misión. Sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando.

Sasuke caminaba observando todo a su alrededor, también era la primera vez que salía de la aldea. Nunca lo admitiría pero estaba agradecido de la rabieta de Naruto en la mañana para poder conseguir otra misión. ¿Atrapar gatos, cuidar bebes?

Inútiles misiones mierda.

—Los Hokages son poderosos y sabios. Tú eres un enclenque idiota— Tazuna parecía determinado a seguir su discusión con Naruto–. El día que te hagas Hokage me crecerán alas y volare— rió.

—¡YA CÁLLATE! Hare todo lo posible por convertirme en Hokage. No importa lo que me cueste. Y cuando lo sea, tendrán que admitir que soy el mejor ninja del mundo, incluyéndote.

—Ah…Tú podrás convertirte en Hokage diez veces pero para mi seguirás siendo un don nadie, un perdedor.

—Maldito hijo…de...

Kakashi agarró a Naruto evitando que golpeara al "cliente"

—Ya te lo dije... Debes proteger a Tazuna-san, no atacarlo. —suspiró cansado.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me tiene harto! ¡Déjame darle un golpe!—gritó.

Los demás pasaron de largo de Kakashi y el rubio ruidoso. Como iban avanzando la preocupación de Sakura crecía.

 _¿Por qué no puedo recordar qué es lo que pasa en esta misión?_

 _La prueba de los cascabeles. Naruto atrapado en el tronco. La confesión de Sasuke. La misión de los gatos. La misión a la aldea de Las Olas…_

Mientras ella pensaba en el pasado, un comentario de Kakashi la hizo volver al presente.

—No hay batallas ninja en las misiones clasificación C, así que pueden relajarse—puso su mano en la cabeza de Sakura. Malinterpretando su pensativa presencia.

Tazuna bajó la cabeza, su rostro lleno de preocupación y Sasuke no pasó desapercibido esto, volteando a ver a Sakura con una expresión extraña, mientras Kakashi reía.

 _¿Qué es..?. ¿Qué es lo que estoy olvidando?_

Continuaba con su paso cuando su pie pisó un charco.

—Demonios. —se quejó, sacudiendo su pie.

—Cuidado, Sakura-chan.

 _Maldita agua._

¿Agua? Sakura observó el cielo, no había rastro de nubes por ningún lugar, ni señales que hubiera llovido. Entonces recordó.

Unas cadenas emergieron del bosque envolviendo Kakashi. Dos shinobi vestidos de negro con grandes garras aterrizaron a cada lado tirando las cadenas. Kakashi fue cortado en pedazos. Los gritos de Naruto y Tazuna hicieron eco en sus oídos.

—¡KA…KAKASHI SENSEI!—Naruto gritó desesperado.

Sakura tenía que hacer algo pero parecía que sus piernas estaban atascadas al suelo. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba en shock. Sakura estaba experimentando los mismos sentimientos que en el pasado.

Tsunade no le había dicho que eso pasaría.

 _¡REACCIONA!_

Sakura observó la escena frente a sus ojos pasar tan rápido. Los dos ninjas aparecieron atrás de Naruto ambos alzando sus garras. Sakura vio al pelinegro moverse, saltando y arrojando kunai y shuriken, deteniendo las cadenas que salían de las garras de los atacantes, aterrizando sobre ambos y haciéndolos caer.

 _Bien, Sasuke._

Naruto no se movía. Impresionado ante lo que pasaba. Sasuke lo había salvado.

Se zafaron del kunai y ambos se separaron, uno corriendo directo hacia Tazuna. Sakura encontró por fin la fuerza para moverse y se colocó delante de él juntando chakra en su puño, observó al segundo atacante que se dirigía directo hacia Naruto.

 _Está bien, Sasuke esta ahí._

Sasuke volteó hacia Naruto y después hacia ella, la desesperación en sus ojos y se lanzó hacia ella.

 _¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡NARUTO ESTA FRENTE A TI!_

Sasuke aterrizó frente a ella con sus brazos extendidos.

—¡Quédate detrás de mí!—rugió.

 _¿Qué?_ Pensó atónita. _¿Por qué?_

Flashback

—¡Quédate detrás de mí! ¡Yo te protejo!

Sakura dejó el recuerdo a un lado. Usó los hombros de Sasuke para impulsarse y saltó sobre él. Naruto estaba en peligro así que junto chakra en su mano derecha.

—¡SHANNAAROO!—golpeó el suelo con su puño haciendo un cráter —. ¡QUITA A TAZUNA DEL CAMINO!-le gritó a Sasuke en el aire.

Sasuke jaló a Tazuna fuera del peligro, observando a los dos ninjas enemigo cayendo.

 _¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?_ Pensó el muchacho.

Sasuke ya había visto a su compañera de equipo juntando chakra en su palma y partiendo el suelo pero esto era un nivel totalmente distinto. Alzando el rostro observo de nuevo a la pelirrosa que se dirigía hacia su compañero. Sakura lanzó un kunai hacia Naruto atrapándolo entre su chaqueta y el árbol, evitando que cayera.

Sakura aterrizó en la rama de un árbol observando el daño que había hecho. Ambos ninjas estaban atrapados con rocas sobre ellos. Y su mirada cayó sobre el pelinegro.

 _¿Por qué dejó a Naruto y fue por mí?_

¿En su otra vida también había dejado a Naruto en peligro por salvarla a ella? Sacudió la cabeza. De seguro había decidido salvar al constructor de puentes.

—¡Oi!

 _Ya, cuando decides aparecer._

—¡Kakashi Sensei!—gritó Naruto emocionado aun colgando del árbol —. Creímos que..

—Jutsu de sustitución—dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura bajó de la rama y se acercó hacia los ninjas noqueados en los escombros.

—Yo me encargaré Sakura—Kakashi observaba a su alumna pelirosa. Nadie le mencionó que su alumna de trece años tuviera esa clase de habilidades.

Sakura sabía que Kakashi la observaba interrogante. No era el único. Talvez había llamado demasiado la atención pero ella no se esperaba que causaría tanto daño cuando hace unos días apenas pudo liberar a Sasuke con un golpe. Talvez, solo talvez, sus habilidades estaban regresando y adaptándose a su cuerpo.

—Naruto, siento no haberte ayudado. No quería que te lastimaran pero no pensé que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste—dio vuelta y se dirigió a sus demás alumnos.

El constructor de puente dejó salir el aire que estaba deteniendo.

—Después de todo si me salvaron.

—Sasuke, sin problemas—su mirada se dirigió a la pelirrosa—. Sakura, tú también.

— _Fui un inútil_ —Naruto pensó.

Sasuke tan tranquilo como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces… y Sakura… Esos eran sus compañeros de equipo.

 _Ellos tan calmados… Y yo tan débil._

—Oye —Sasuke lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Sí?—

—¿No estás herido, verdad?—sonrió –. Miedosito.

Naruto apretó sus dientes.

–¡Sasuke!

—Naruto—lo reprimió Kakashi—. Las garras de esos ninja tenían veneno, tenemos que sacártelo rápido. Espera ahí— Kakashi se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a Tazuna.

Sakura se acercó rápido a Naruto

—Déjame ver— extendió su mano.

Naruto se la entregó a su compañera; su rostro morado por la preocupación.

—Voy a morir.

—Déjame curarte— sonrió

Naruto hizo una pausa.

—Curarme, ¿dices?

Sasuke los observaba, esto parecía captar su interés lo suficiente para no apartar su vista de la pelirrosa.

Naruto finalmente obedeció y se sentó en la hierba. Sakura cerró los ojos y se centró. Esta sería su primera vez practicando ninjutsu médico desde que viajó a través del tiempo.

 _¿Podré incluso hacerlo?_

Sabía qué hacer, pero ¿podría su cuerpo?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Ella juntó chakra en sus manos, pero para su consternación, el chakra se iluminó de azul. No. Su única habilidad superior... No había manera de que la perdiera cuando ya tenía tan pocos recursos a su disposición. Con un grito de frustración, duplicó la cantidad de chakra en sus manos y utilizó cada onza de fuerza que pudo forzar para desatar su chakra médico. Y después, Sakura notó el chakra comenzó a brillar intensamente de verde. Presionó su mano en la mano de Naruto. Ella cerró los ojos y manipuló cuidadosamente como el chakra le atravesaba la extremidad.

 _Apliqué presión alrededor del corte... Reparé los capilares dañados de la sangre... Sellé la piel rota... Veneno….Y cuando retiró su mano, su pierna estaba completamente curada._

Naruto se quedó sin habla, observó a su compañera de equipo cerrando su herida. Levantando la mirada la observo admirándola

—Sakura-chan- sonrió

Estupendo. Sakura Haruno, que una vez fue el segundo ninja médico más avanzado de todo el pueblo, apenas era capaz de realizar uno de los procedimientos más básicos en el ninjutsu médico.

Malditamente fantástico.

—Ya está—poniéndose de pie nuevamente—. Curado.

—¡Eres asombrosa, Sakura!

Mientras el ninja rubio adulaba a su compañera, Sasuke Uchiha decidió que no quitaría la vista de su compañera de ahora en adelante.


End file.
